Caminos
by Pequeniez
Summary: "—No lo vamos a desarmar para venderlo ni ninguna mierda así, ¿no?— Donovan se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación. —Solo es un paseo y ya.—"


**Advertencias:** Lenguaje soez, vaga mención a adicciones, muerte de personaje.

 **Disclaimer:** South Park y todo lo que abarca no me pertenece.

* * *

 **1**

Entre las fiestas, las adicciones, y mentalidades inmaduras era complicado seguir el buen camino. Era complicado querer seguir el buen camino.

Incluso los mejores cedían.

Justamente estaban, pues, algunos de aquellos que se desviaron del buen sendero, sentados al borde de la vereda, compartiendo una botella de ginebra.

Si se debiera buscar al culpable de arrastrar a esos chiquillos de dieciséis al hoyo inmundo del alcoholismo, se terminaría señalando a uno de ellos mismos: Craig Tucker.

—¿Y Clyde?— Preguntó Token al cabo de unos minutos, mientras Tweek le pasaba el envase. —¿No lo habrán atrapado?—

Eran las diez de la mañana del martes. Más para ellos los horarios no existían y las clases acababan cuando lo necesitaran _(O quisieran)._

Craig se limpió la boca con su manga, mientras Black daba un sorbo. —No creo que sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejarse agarrar otra vez.—

—Ngh. Hablamos de Clyde.— Tweek abrazaba sus propias rodillas en un extraño intento por no ponerse a gritar teorías, en su mayoría estúpidas y salidas de la nada. Siempre le caía un gritoneo terrible, y no tenía muchas ganas de aguantarlo en aquel momento. Y, en realidad, tratándose de Clyde, lo más seguro es que se tratase de alguna pendejada.

—Cierto.— Razonó el líder.

—¿Lo vamos a buscar?— Token pasó la botella a Tweak, quien dio un largo trago. Craig negó con la cabeza.

—Que se joda.—

Las palabras hicieron el efecto mágico que solo una boca salada tiene y en ese momento apareció Donovan, con una energía que les transmitía que se le había ocurrido una nueva estupidez a realizar.

—¡Chicos, chicoooos!— Llegó pegando saltitos. Token y Tweek rieron, Craig sintió que si seguía juntándose con él terminaría por quedarse sin neuronas en funcionamiento. —¡He logrado algo A-LU-CI-NA...ENTE!—

—¿Aprendiste a separar correctamente sílabas?—

—Cállate Fucker y escúchame, porque he descubierto la forma de conseguir lo que ni siquiera Token tiene aún.—

—¡¿MARIHUANA?!—

Todos miraron a Tweek extrañados. Este simplemente se calló y volvió a tomar de la botella.

—Bueno... Te ganaste mi atención, Cryde.— Respondió Tucker, satisfecho al ver el fastidio de su amigo por el apodo. —Dinos; ¿Qué carajos obtuviste? ¿El fósil de un dinosaurio?—

—No, aunque corre como uno.— Se movió con ademanes extraños buscando darle un toque de misterio y drama a la situación. Actualmente era bastante ridículo. —He encontrado la manera de robar un auto.—

El "¿Qué?" fue general.

—Verán, mis estimados Token, Tweek e Imbécil.— Se ganó un dedo medio por parte de Craig, más lo ignoró. —Había salido de la escuela con algunos problemas porque la perra de Aritmética me encontró deambulando.— Tweak dio un ligero codazo a Tucker, expresando no verbalmente un "Te lo dije" pues su boca estaba ocupada en beber el resto de la Ginebra. También se ganó un dedo medio. —Así que salí volando para donde sea y terminé pasando por una mecánica. Ahí lo vi: ¡Solo tienes que hacer un no-se-qué con los cables y ya está!—

—Entonces, quieres decir que...— Token bajó la voz súbitamente, tenía temor de ser escuchado. —¿Quieres que te ayudemos a robar un auto?—

—No lo vamos a desarmar para venderlo ni ninguna mierda así, ¿no?— Donovan se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación. —Solo es un paseo y ya.—

Miró a su líder, buscando su aprobación. Este le devolvió la mirada. Pudo ver en su rostro la emoción de hacer una buena jugada. La adrenalina infantil que le daba el pensamiento "Voy a cometer un delito".

—Vamos, Token, será divertido.—

Este tragó baba y asintió. Tweek se acabó lo que quedaba en la botella de un sorbo.

 **2**

Token pensó que vomitaría en cualquier momento. Había algo apretando su estómago con fuerza, casi haciéndole doler. Tweek temblaba, abrazándose a sí mismo con fuerza. Dios sabe cuánto café habría tomado antes de venir para estar en tal estado; viéndose incluso más desquiciado de lo común.

Craig, por su parte, atendía su whatsapp.

Clyde en todo su afán de sorprenderles les pidió que le esperen en una callejuela más o menos cerca de la pista que salía de South Park.

—¿Creen que se traiga un Ferrari?— Comentó Black, bromeando en un intento por controlar sus nervios.

—Se traerá su bicicleta.—

—¡ACK! Pe-pe-nsé que Clyde no tenía bici. Ngh.—

—Sí tiene, pero desde que se sacó la mierda en sexto grado por intentar hacer un truco no la usa, le agarró miedo.— Craig buscó en su celular el video _(celosamente guardado todos esos años_ ) de Donovan estampando su rostro en el asfalto.

—Le tiene miedo a la bicicleta pero no a un auto robado.— Rió Token, antes de que la luz proveniente de los faros frontales de un auto los cegaran, acabando con la conversación a medias y la confianza que el moreno se había generado. Las náuseas lo controlaban, la presión en el estómago se intensificó hasta casi doblarlo.

Tweek ahogó un grito, colgándose del brazo de Black, quien se había puesto rígido en un intento de fingir valor. Comportarse como un marica sería lo peor que le podría pasar con Craig al costado.

Y él estaba tan tranquilo, maldita sea.

—Suban, señoritas, es un Mazda MX-5 nuevecito, como lo ven.— Dijo Clyde apenas estuvo frente a ellos, sonriendo con burla.

Token subió como copiloto, ganándole a Craig, quien le enseñó el dedo medio y se fue a la parte de atrás junto a Tweek, quien se había hecho bolita en un rincón del auto.

Apenas las puertas fueron cerradas, arrancaron. Era un vehículo bien cuidado, claro estaba. Incluso conservaba cierto olor a nuevo, y los asientos se sentían suaves, como si apenas hubieran sacado el forro.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? En el pueblo hay puro coche mierdero...— Se escuchó la voz de Craig, aún neutra, pero con un cierto aire de interés dando vueltas. Tweek miraba el cielo, más relajado. Era una de las ventajas de vivir algo apartados; Las estrellas estaban presentes.

Decidió buscar una radio estación. Quizás si se distraía también podría deshacerse de la presión y el mareo.

—Los Cotswolds. Lo compraron como regalo al maricón de Mark cuando le dieron la beca esa en no-sé-donde, pero nunca lo saca.— Con tranquilidad absoluta, siguió por la carretera, en dirección a un pueblo no muy lejano del propio. Unos treinta minutos. —Y si él no lo usa...—

Tucker dio una sonrisa ladina.

—Y parecías estúpido cuando te adoptamos.—

—Fucker, por favor...— Clyde se carcajeó, y Token rió bajo, aun cambiando de estación.

Finalmente se decidió por un programa nocturno que estaba pasando canciones de Blink-182. La música inundó el momento, no era su banda favorita, pero era de su agrado. Tarareó "Down, down, down down, It gets me so..." Y conforme la letra avanzaba, la presión desapareció.

Quizás al final no era tan marica.

 **3**

Se dieron varias vueltas por la pequeña ciudad vecina a la suya, saludando a un par de chicas _(presumiblemente en su mayoría prostitutas o chiquillas que escaparon de casa),_ burlándose de otros chicos, evitando los patrulleros, subiendo el volumen de la música solo para molestar a los vecinos, admirando un rato el cielo, bromeando acerca de cualquier tontería...

—A esto solo le faltan cigarrillos...— Musitó Craig al cabo de una o dos horas desde que salieron del pueblo.

—¿No puedes vivir sin tabaco un rato si quiera?— Reclamó Clyde, fastidiado. Podía ser alcohólico, pero la nicotina lo cagaba por completo.

—Jódete, Cryde, quiero fumar y te aguantas. ¡Además por esto del auto he pasado más de seis horas en abstinencia, exijo mi paquete de cigarrillos!—

—Son las cuatro de la mañana, imbécil, ¿de dónde mierda quieres que sa...?—

De manera inesperada, Donovan giró en dirección contraria, ocasionando que la inercia se lleve a todos hacia atrás. La inconfundible sirena de una patrulla hizo que Tweek pegara un grito y Token volvió a sentir la presión en su estómago. Tucker dio un vistazo rápido antes de voltear la cabeza; habían prendido la luz para identificarlos.

—¡Imbécil, les diste razón para seguirnos!— Bramó, sujetándose del asiento para evitar golpearse por la brusquedad con la que Clyde manejaba.

—¡De una u otra nos sacarán la mierda, joder, no tiene licencia y todos somos menores de edad!— Masculló Token, volviendo a sentir las náuseas. Clyde daba giros al azar, era la segunda o tercera vez que estaba en ese lugar. No era como en South Park, donde conocían los callejones y pasajes al derecho y al revés.

—¡Sal, joder, sal de acá!—

—¡No sé por dónde, he perdido el camino!—

La sirena se hacía más fuerte. Tweek se tapaba el rostro y chillaba, presa de la desesperación. Token se sintió a punto de vomitar, pero vomitar de verdad. Clyde estaba comenzando a perder el control y Craig la paciencia.

Comenzaron a meterse por calles cada vez más angostas hasta ver una salida a lo que parecía ser un callejón amplio.

—¡Por aquí!—

Aceleró con fuerza, más al segundo se pudo escuchar un grito de desesperación.

—¡CLYDE, NO!—

Al final, había un muro. El auto siguió de frente, aun cuando Donovan pisó el freno.

Fue un único instante, en que Craig abrió la puerta de su costado y, sin ninguna otra opción, se tiró del auto, estrellándose contra el piso, rodando varios metros. Tweek pegó un salto y le imitó, golpeándose con mayor fuerza pero salvándose de toda la carrocería que se retorció mortalmente en el choque, destrozando la parte delantera del auto.

Donde se encontraban piloto y copiloto, Donovan y Black.

—Clyde... Joder... Joder... Token...— Craig fue aturdido por el golpe y la explosión de sonidos en un mismo segundo. Tweek fue el primero en levantarse, dios sabe cómo, si su cuerpo apenas le respondía.

—¡AACK! ¡TOKEN! ¡CLYDE!—

La sirena policíaca llegó, la luz iluminó los rostros magullados de Tweak y Tucker, así como el destrozado auto, y en él, a los cuerpos inertes de ambos chicos.

El moreno abrazando al conductor del auto, quien yacía bajo su cuerpo, cubierto de sangre.

 **4**

—¡Súeltenme! ¡Vamos, mierda, estoy bien! ¿¡Qué no ven que me puedo mover?! ¡Estoy lucido, carajo, no necesito sus putas medicinas!— Aullaba Tucker, forcejeando contra los enfermeros que luchaban para mantenerlo en su sitio.

Tweek ya había sido sedado por casi agarrar a golpes a medio mundo para llegar a emergencias.

—¡SUÉLTENME JODER!— Rugía como un animal, intentando liberarse del agarre con un impulso salvaje.

Necesitaba saber cómo estaban sus amigos. Vivos o muertos, al medio, daba igual, solo necesitaba saber cómo estaban. Lo que le dijeran no saciaba sus ansias, su deseo animal de verlo por sí mismo, de comprobar el estado de sus amigos.

Estaban a punto de aplicarle el sedante, cuando a la habitación entró Clyde, acompañado de una enfermera. Llorando en silencio, miró a Craig con ojos suplicantes de perdón.

—...Clyde...—

—Él... dicen que me salvó... que se sacrificó...— Musitó, lloroso. —Pero es mentira. ¡Lo maté, joder!—

Tucker se abalanzó sobre su amigo, en un abrazo doloroso. Por las heridas de su cuerpo, por las heridas de su mente. Donovan repetía entre sollozos "Lo maté" y él le contestaba "No lo hiciste" con una suavidad que ni siquiera había usado con su familia.

—Si lo hice ¡Y casi los mato a ti y a Tweek también!— Masculló, quebrándose por completo, cayendo al piso. Craig lo sujetó.

—No lo hiciste.— Repetía, cada vez más consternado. —No nos asesinaste a ninguno de nosotros, Clyde.—

Donovan no contestó. Simplemente siguió llorando en el hombro de su amigo, quien no lo soltó hasta que se durmió con los ojos y las mejillas hinchadas mientras aún repetía en voz baja "Lo maté".

Cuando Tweek despertó, Clyde ya dormía. Estaba echado en la cama al costado de la suya. Al buscar con la mirada a Tucker, le encontró sentado en el piso, en medio de ambos, mirando la nada, susurrando a quien hacía rato había dejado de oírle.

—No lo hiciste, Clyde. — Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. —No lo hiciste. Tú no sabías que esto pasaría.— La angustia y la desesperación se expresaban en forma de lágrimas.

—No lo hiciste. Pudo haberse negado, pudo haber saltado… pudo haberte dejado.— Estaba destrozado, algo en su mente se partía lentamente, dejándolo consternado. —No quiero creer que lo hiciste, maldita sea...—

* * *

 **Notas/Extras:** Un poco de drama nunca viene mal. En lo personal me gustó mucho escribir esto, aunque en sí quería escribir lo que sea con tal de que no tuviese que ver con los estudios.

 _Editado el 26/07/16: Errores ortográficos menores, y e/adiciones al texto. Incluso el número de palabras subió, mira no más que curioso. (?)_


End file.
